I hate you, I love you
by Yumiko the Rickmaniac
Summary: The Potters and Evans are friends, but what about ickle James and Lily? *chapter 7 up* All the prefects go to school a month early, but why?
1. The Dinner Party and Owl post

My second fic, I took down the first one... starting on a more mature foot this time! (my feet are mature???)  
  
Thank you Bunni chan because you are my friend no matter what ^_^  
  
So here it goes.  
  
This story is alot different than my first so if you liked my first, you may not like this one...  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP characters -.- well duh.  
  
----------------  
  
"Lily! Petunia! Cold you both come down to the living room?" Mrs and Mr Evans called their daughters into the room they were seated at. It was furnished with large fluffy sofas that seemed to suck in anyone who dared sit down in one of them,an old moth-eaten chair that Mr Evans had claimed his own since before anyone could remember, and a dusty fireplace that the Evans never used.  
  
Hm? what is it?" a bony, lanky, and well, kind of ugly 11 year old asked her parents. Her name was Petunia Evans.  
  
"Yea, why are we in here?" A fifteen year old Lily Evans asked her parents. Even though she knew nothing was ther, she looked around the room expectantly. She was an average height, but far above average as looks go. She had a very filled out figure and firey red hair that fell to her shoulders carelessly. She had emerald green eyes that seemed filled with emotion, no matter what she was doing.  
  
"The Potters are coming over for dinner on Friday, just thought you would like to know. That's all." Mr Evans said simply  
  
'WHAT??? WHO DID YOU SAY? POTTER?!?!" Lily shrieked, too shocked to thnk about what she was saying.  
  
"Oh Lily! You don't know the Potters do you? Well, we did meet them while you were at Hogwarts...now that I think about it, their son was at school out of town also... but besides that, your father and Mr Potter met at work and...well we all became friends." Mrs Evans said happily  
  
"Wha- wha-" Lily stammered. James Potter? The jerk who pranked her friends and her all the time? The boy who seeme to despise her above all others? The stupid, fucking idiot... she had fell for in her fourth year...  
  
"Well, Petunia also met them while you were at hogwarts." Petunia scowled at that last remark.  
  
"Oh... sorry for yelling..."  
  
This was a mess.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh God, what the hell am I going to do? I'm in deep crap now..." Lily thought to herself when she had gone up to her bedroom. You could have mistaken it for a toy store. Almost every inch of her room was covered in some sort of fuzzy material or a stuffed animal.  
  
"James Potter in my house? Who knows what he'll do?"Lily got the unpleasent mental image of him bombarrding her room with dung bombs.  
  
"Ugh, I never thought my parents could sink this low." Lily said before plopping onto her bed, but she immediately stood up again. A muffled shriek had come from her bed.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Yuki!" She said, picking up a snowy white owl gingerly and stroking its feathers lovingly.  
  
She noticed a note attatched to its leg.  
  
"Ah! How come you didn't tell me I had mail today? It's probably from Liz... but you still should have told me!" Lily said, opening the letter.  
  
But it wasn't from Liz. It wasn't from anyone she wanted to even think about then.  
  
It was from James Potter.  
  
* * *  
  
end chapter 1  
  
Yumiko: time for translations! Yippe!  
  
Yuki (Yoo-kee)means snow in japanese. Snowy owl? Get it? eh? -^^- I know, I'm a genious!  
  
Read and review!  
  
I'm sure you were all expecting the note to be from James... am I that obvious? Well, I'll try to be a bit less predictable in coming chapters, Read and Review if you want me to continue. K? Love you all!  
  
~Yumiko 


	2. Brushing of hair, combing of hair and Ow...

Thank you all sooo much! You guys are soooo shweet! 7 reviews in one day? that's more than I got in one week from my previous story!!! Thank you thank you thank you all! How many times can I thank you all???!!!  
  
Thank you...  
  
Bunni chan: You get an extra coconut meringue cookie for reviewing!  
  
Min : My first review!Yippee!  
  
Princess Evil: review #2! Thanks!  
  
Hestia: I really liked your story too!  
  
G.D. Jade: Gracias!  
  
Brigadoonia: ee! You're right! Thanks for correcting me!:)  
  
HPMystery: Thank you, hehe... the plot thickens...  
  
Thank you all soooo much! I love you!!!  
  
Here's your reward for all the lovely reviews!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Lily opened the note cautiously.  
  
it read:  
  
dear Lily,  
  
hopefully you've heard of our parents blossoming friendship, no?  
  
Well, I just thought that we shold make a sort of peace treaty over this summer.  
  
Would that please you, O fair maiden?  
  
Yours truly,  
  
James Potter  
  
p.s.- I do hope your mother is a good cook! :)  
  
Lily could imagine his greasy, sarcastic voice saying those words. She read the note over and over again.Was she a fool to think that it would be anything more than a peace treaty, or was she a fool to let her heart leap when she read, O fair maiden... fair maiden? She didn't even know if that was a compliment or an insult for God's sake! Was she feeling so foolish to think it might be... NO! she wouldn't become James' slave! Or would she? It didn't seem like that bad a life... living with the man of her dreams...the man she loved... the MAN?! James Potter a man?She chuckled at this. It was funny how stupid she could be sometimes.  
  
"Ah! Yuki! Where did she go?!" It was always hard to find Yuki among all of the toys. "Toys, how childish..." Lily had probably thought this about every day that she could remember. Then reality hit her. HARD. In the form of a stuffed panda toy. Petunia pushed Lilly onto her bed.  
  
"Hey! Petunia! Why did you do that?!" Lilly yelled, outraged.  
  
"Well Lily," Peunia sneered, "I've put 2 and 2 together and now I know that you and that Potter boy, James know eachother! Don't you?! You were both at school together at the exact same time, no? You're both FREAKS! Fucking freaks! You don't belong here Lily! I bet all of the Potters are like you! Mutants! But they aren't going to be our friends for long! No, not after I deal with them! I'm going to make sure that they never come back! Because I hate you and I hate everyone like you Lily! From this point on- I have no sister!" Petunia yelled before storming out of the room.She stuck her head back into the doorway and sneered, "That Potter boy won't like your room little miss stuffed animal! How immature!"  
  
"Pe-Petunia..." Lily stammered. Lily had known that her sister had a problem with her being a witch, but not this strongly...  
  
* * *  
  
dear James Potter,  
  
Fine. You have to guarentee that you'll be a perfect angel,  
  
or at least a not so horrible human in your case.  
  
And in case you were wondering, my mom is a good cook.  
  
-Lily Evans  
  
p.s.- My little sister Petunia is planning on making your life a living hell.  
  
That seemed okay. The perfect angel part was a bit sketchy, but she passed it with the following sentence.Should it have been longer or short and simple? Straight to the point or make him read on and on until I get to the point? It was just a note! Why was she making such a big deal out of it? Or was she not making a big enough deal out of it?  
  
"I'm really starting to annoy myself with these dumb questions..." Lily thought to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuki had left with the note an hour ago. Lily was brushing her hair, even though there was no need, as she didn't seem to ever get tangles in her hair. She was pretty much just brushing her hair to keep her mind off James and Friday night. It was 1 am. Thursday morning. She was trying to stay up until Yuki came back, or was it that she couldn't fall asleep?  
  
* * *  
  
James Potter examined himself in the mirror. His parents were depending on him to be well behaved at the dinner party.It wasn't just any dinner party, one with muggles, and not just any muggles, The Evans.The parents of Lily Evans.Lily Evans was in his year at hogwarts. She wasn't exactly eye candy, but she wasn't exactly ugly either. He had never given her a second glance, but he didn't like her. At all. In fact, to him, a world with no Lily Evans seemed like a big improvement. Yes, it was true, he was a prefect,but he had a certain passion for rule breaking. He didn't like Lily because she was the one who always caught him playing pranks and always gave him the worst punishment of the marauders. The marauders consisted of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and himself.  
  
Sirius Black was the same height as him, with charcoal eyes and hair that honored his last name. He was always the one who had something to say to get you really pissed or laugh your ass off.  
  
Remus Lupin was by far the most caring and without even trying, ended up charming the pants off half the girls (and gay students) at Hogwarts. He had sandy blonde hair, and chestnut eyes.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was a few inches shorter of Remus, with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. James wasn't quite sure why they hung out with Peter, they didn't even like him that much, what was the word for it... pity, that's why they hung out with him.  
  
James went back to looking at himself in the mirror. Tall, scrony, a messy mass of jet black hair, cerulean eyes, that was him. He tried to comb his hair, but that didn't exactly help. Instead, it became even messier. It would have to be good enough for the Evans. And with that, james retreated to his bed, into a deep, dreamless, slumber.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N:  
  
Yumiko: Second chapter! Hope you liked it! Email me if you think I should change anything or if you have any ideas for the next chapter! Okay people? Thanks!  
  
Love always,  
  
~Yumiko 


	3. Friday night and the "Whore Hole"

Thank you for all of the beautiful reviews! Eugh, I'm sick at home, well almost sick at home, Do you know how uncomfortable it is to be sitting next to a bucket while writing in the nurses office at school? ick. -.-;;; My grandmother just came and picked me up. Waah! Fevers suck ass! Well at least it gets me out of class! ._.;;; BTW, this chapter takes place after James has read Lily's letter. Well, I'll make sure to write Lily right, K? Sorry about the mix up! And just in case you were wondering, I suck at typing so the spelling kinda stinks. I can't believe I broke ten reviews already!  
* * *  
It was 5:00 pm on Friday.  
  
"Is it time to go already?" Mrs. Potter asked, they were running very late.  
  
"Um, just how are we getting there?" James asked suspiciously, his parents were known to make strange descisions...  
  
"Oh? Well, your mother's friend Mrs Figg, Arabella's mother, lives just a few blocks away from the Evans, so we can use Floo powder." Mrs. Potter shifted uncomfortably after Mr. Potter had said that.  
  
"Wouldn't we get ashes all over ourselves?"  
  
"cleaning spell, honey."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
He hadn't told his parents about Lily. They would probably think something was going on between them. Yeah right. Him and Lily? He would have rather gone out with a donkey. But then again, there wasn't that much of a difference. James was wearing a muggle suit that was rather stiff. And hated it.  
  
"Can't I just wear casual clothes?" James pleaded, but with no success.  
  
"We're sorry James, but one, we want to make a good impression, two, we're running late, and three, your idea of casual and theirs are two different things! Would you just walk into some muggle's house wearing your robes?" Mrs. Potter said after retreaving a small pouch that contained floo powder. It defidently wasn't his favorite way to travel.  
  
"Come on! Remus, Sirius, and Peter bought me a lightning 1900 for Christmas!It's the fastest broom around!"  
  
"No!" Mr and Mrs Evans yelled before pushing him into the emerald flames.  
  
"The Mole Hole!" He yelled before choking on the ashes. He was spinning very fast- not to mention fighting nausea. [A/N:Just like me today! ._.;;;] He shut his eyes tightly because the ashes stung his eyes. Then (to his relief) he landed on hard ground. He saw a house filled with cats.  
  
Pictures of cats, cats embroidered onto chairs, wallpaper with cats, afew kittens huddled up in the corner,quite a few of the chairs smelled strongly of cats. a pile of litter boxes were stacked in the corner, and a porcelin cat that stood on the mantel were just a few of the things in the room. He stood up and felt for his wand.  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
"Oh SHIT!" He cursed loudly.  
  
"James dear, language..." Mrs. Figg said sofly while walking into the room, her wand in hand. "You're all so late! Why?" She said worriedly. "Where are your parents James?"she asked politely.  
  
" I'm pretty sure they're on their way." James answered.  
  
And with that, Mr. Potter popped out of thin air with a surperior look on his face.  
  
"Okay, let's get you cleaned off dear." Mrs. Figg said kindly.  
  
"Hm? Where's mom? Why didn't she apparate?" James asked.  
  
"Well, your mother didn't pass the apparating exam, I thought you knew!" Mr. Potter said sounding a little bit surprised.  
  
Mrs. Potter came flopping out of the fireplace looking very beat up.  
  
"ugh..." She mumbled.  
  
"Mum! What happended to you?!" James said, fighting the crazy urge he had to laugh at his mother, covered head to foot in ashes.  
  
"Well, obviously I didn't speak clear enough and instead of taking me to the "Mole Hole" it took me to the "Whore Hole..."  
  
James couldn't help but think of what might have happened at the "Whore Hole"  
  
"Well, I scared the livin shit out of these strippers and got bombarded with beauty products and condoms and what not so I got out of there as fast as could. Now We'll be late for the party...I'm sorry you guys..."  
  
James couldn't help but realize how much his mother's fear of floo powder would increase after that incedent.  
  
So they all cleaned off and went on their way.  
  
* * *  
  
The Evans were all cleaning the house, washing the dishes and other things like that. Lily couldn't help but wonder why she had to clean the basement when the only place they would be was the dining room. Mr and Mrs Evans pleaded with Lily to use her magic to help them clean but she reminded them of the restriction of magic for underage witches and wizards.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's good that she has consideration for rules, no?"  
  
Petunia grudgingly cleaned up, seeing as how her first step was ruined by making the house look half decent. Lily seriously doubted that Petunia's plan to keep the Potters away from their family would work against a full- fledged wizarding family, but she knew that she could make her school life a pain in the ass. She could just hear James saying,  
  
"Oh yeah, Lily's sister is a nut! Yeah, I bet the same goes for Lily as well!" She shuddered to think.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's six o clock!Where are they?!" Mrs. Evans said impatiently.  
  
"They probably had something happen... their car most likely broke down! Yea, that's it!" Mr Evans said rather timidly. Mrs. Evans was a kind lady, but could be quite scary at times.  
  
"More like their broom broke down." Lily muttered to herself.  
  
Then the doorbell rang. Lily was sure she could feel her heart sink to her feet when she saw the look on Petunia's face.  
* * *  
A/N: ooh! cliff hanger! hehe! 20 reviews before the next chapter! Haha! Evil me! By the way, coconut meringue cookies are a blessing from the gods! *drools all over self* R&R... Hey! This was the first chapter where no one said the f word! hooray for me! *pats self on back*  
  
~Yumiko 


	4. The complayter and the telltale box

Up by popular demand, Chapter 4!  
  
Thank yous DEFIDENTLY go to  
  
Satans Little Princess: Sorry about the cliff hainger but I'm trying to get in as many chapters as I can before the dinner party cause It's better that way! ^_^;;;  
  
goodbooks3989 The Unrivaled Ruler of the Planet With Evil Monkeys and Abominable Snow People And Don't You Forget Bewitched Snow Balls, Also My Very Annoying Muses Who Should Belong To The Witness Protection Program Angelina And Andy : Eek! Just wondering, how do you remember your name? Well thank you!  
  
Dracoishot: Uhm... what did your review mean? Well, thanks for reviewing anyways! ._.;;;  
  
Hestia: Thanks! I really hope you update your story soon because that's where I get the inspiration to write my story, from other people's fics! -_- ;;; not ripping them off, but just reading them  
  
Elea: You translate stories into French? Kewlies! ^_^  
  
midnightlily: As always, Thank you for the review.  
  
Possibly my favorite story on fanfiction.net is 'The bet and other fun stuff' by Bunni Girl. Please check it out if you want to read a really good story!!!  
  
coconut meringue cookies for anyone who reviews! I love that word! Meringue, meringue, meringue! Heehee! ^_^  
  
* * *  
  
James couldn't help but notice how much smaller Lily's house was compared to his. A tall 11 year old opened the door with a most unpleasent smirk on her face. He came to immediate conclusion that this was Petunia.  
  
"Hello Petunia." He said pleasently.  
  
* * *  
  
"It surprises me how such an ass can look like an angel if you don't know him." Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Hello, I'm Lily Evans, what's your name?" she said, extending her hand. He grasped it.  
  
"Hello Lily, I'm James Potter." he replied good naturedly (I spelled that wrong, didn't I?)  
  
Her heart thumped against her chest. His hands were clammy. The most suave boy at hogwarts, James Potter, was nervous? This was priceless.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily looked stunning. James couldn't help but realize this. Her hair was pulled back in a complicated knot, she was wearing a white shirt, a black knee legth skirt and calve high boots. But he still hated her. Defidently. He shook more hands, all except Petunia's who wouldn't shake any hands. But they didn't really care. No one was really paying any attention to Petunia in the first place. The two fathers were talking about cars, even though Mr. Evans knew a considerable amount more about the topic, they held up a decent conversation. The two mothers were in the kitchen getting ingredients and talking about their favorite recipies. Lilly and James were sitting on different ends of the couch. In an awkward silence, the sound of their fathers voices came from the dining room. Petunia had been sent up to her room for tripping Mrs. Potter on her way in the door. So basically, Petunia's plan was ruined. thank god.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why hasn't she said anything to me? Not that I really want her to, but I'm bored out of my mind here..." James thought to himself.  
  
"Oh shut up." he could hear Lily say. In his head.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" He screamed. "You can-" but he was cut off when Lily gestured for him to be quieter.  
  
"Sorry, you can read minds!" he whispered  
  
"Yea, I guess." Lily said simply.  
  
"Wha? You guess?! How long could you... you know, hear people?" James said, hoping that she didn't hear him when he first saw her.  
  
"Uhm, for as long as I could remember, I guess.Why?" She replied.  
  
"Wha- wha- but that takes years to do! It takes a full fledged wizard to read minds! You have to pass a test at the ministry! There are alot of risks involved also! You could get stuck in someone's mind if you're not careful!" He whispered.  
  
"Well sorry MOM." She said sarcastically."I can't control when I do hear someone. And I thought you might want to know that when Petunia was walking up the stairs," Lily lowered her voice so that she was sure only James could hear her," She called you and your family a bunch of mother fuckers."  
  
"Grr... I'm going to rip that little bitch limb from limb..." he growled under his breath.  
  
"Lily, James, why don't you two go upstairs and watch TV or go on the computer while we start making dinner?" Mrs. Potter called from the kitchen.  
  
"Okay!" James and Lily called in unison. This was the part she had been dreading.  
  
James Potter in her room. The dungbomb image came into her mind as they walked up the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
'Well, here's my room." Lily said while she opened the door. The stuffed animals came into view. James couldn't help but snigger.  
  
"Nice room..." He said, sitting down on the fuzzy chair by the computer.  
  
"Oh shut up." Lily said, throwing a plastic puck at him.  
  
"Ow! How come you didn't hit me with that?!" He said, pointing to the panda bear that Petunia had thrown at her Tuesday night.  
  
"Oh? Because that doesn't hurt." She said simply. She sat down on the floor next to him with her favorite teddy bear in hand.  
  
"Uhm... what do I do?" He asked pointing to the computer.  
  
"Press the button on the board with all the letters on it." She said  
  
The computer screen lit up.  
  
"AH! What is that?!" he yelped, holding onto the back of the fuzzy chair.  
  
Lily couldn't help but giggle. James frowned.  
  
What's so funny?" He said angrily.  
  
"All you did was turn on the computer and you start acting like you've been ambushed by the death eaters!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I've never seen a...uh... complayter before in my life!"  
  
"Computer, James."  
  
"Compooders are stupid! A-And boring!" he said, abandoning the chair and deciding to grab the bear out of Lily's weak grasp.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" Lily yelled.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first!" He replied. She chased him but with no success. He was the fastest in their year at hogwarts, so Lily was outmatched.  
  
"Come on!" Lily said before tripping over a box covered in leopard print material. Then James (not paying attention to where he was going) tripped over the same box.  
  
On top of Lily.  
  
"S-sorry." He said numbly.  
  
But before he could get up, Mrs Evans and Mrs. Potter walked in the room.  
  
"James Jackson Potter! Get off that girl right this instant!" Mrs. Potter shrieked, positively horrified.  
  
"No! It's not what it looks like!" James said, standing up timidly.  
  
"The panicking James is really cute..." Lily thought to herself before shunning herself for thinking things like that at a time like this.  
  
"Could you help me out here?" James thought to her.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" She replied.  
  
"Mum, Mrs. Potter, let me explain what happened!" Lily said "We were sitting at the computer when I dropped my teddy bear. James thought it would be fun if he played keep-away with the bear. And it was, until we both tripped over that box. and then you walked in."  
  
" A very likely story, but how do I know it's true?" Mrs. Potter asked.  
  
"Look at my knee!" Lily said, pulling her skirt up to her knee. James turned scarlet. "see? It's scraped from the box!"  
  
"Alright dears, by the way, dinner's ready." Mrs. Potter said, not lookng convinced.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: How did you like it my little readers? Sorry it was short, small amount of time to write. hmm...30 reviews, because I need time to write the next chapter. Okay little dearies? ^_^  
  
Sorry little ones but I left my notebook with the story in it at school and now I can't upload chapter 5 until next week!!! Waaah! Spring Break... yippee!  
  
~Yumiko 


	5. The dinner party from Hell and many tear...

Hello all you peoples! I love you I love you I love you!!!!!!!!!!!! You all brightened up my HORIBBLY, INCREDIBLY, AWFUL Friday, I had 8 tests on Friday cause I was gone the whole week! Isn't that unfair??? Wah!!! 31 reviews? that's outrageous! Thank you to the power of a bazillion! But peoples, I'm in a bind... But I'll tell you later. Right now it's time for...  
  
THAK YOUS!!!!! Everybody's favorite part of the Authors note! Where I get to thank all of you in Fanfiction land for reviewing my story! I love this fic... ^_^  
  
Ashlynn Black: Oh my God. I have to get a tattoo or something that says: Ashlynn Black rules the Universe! This wonderful Person was the first ever in the entire world to put one of my fics on their faves list! *applause*  
  
Ice: Thank you doubley for giving me advice! I always appreciate it!  
  
Karen: hehe... you won't have to wait a whole week for this chapter, best chapter eh? I agree.  
  
Dracoishot: Well, I'm going to use this name to thank you because your other one is a pain to write. Thank you for reviewing my story on 2 different names! I guess I'll take that was a complimet!  
  
Bunni Girl: Aw, thank you! I'm sorry, I still haven't gotten around to asking what kind of Bunny it is...  
  
Spazzy:Thank you! Aw, don't cry... ;n;  
  
G.D.Jade: I shall try to make this a good chapter... I wrote it while I had writer's block so it may not be up to snuff...  
  
midnightlily: *Hands over a peanut butter chocolate chip cookie* Yesh, I guess I'm lucky to get spring break early but I kind of miss school... I know, I'm crazy...  
  
Thank yoy everybody! I love you with all my heart peoples! Well, not all of it, but the part of my heart that I put into fanfic writing, Does anyone know how to cure yourself of writer's block???  
  
Here's my dilema: I need your ideas for the rest of the story or else for a sequal! Email me at parvartipatil@msn.com  
  
I only want your ideas through Email, not through review, okay? so if you want me to ue your idea, EMAIL ME. I remember emails better than reviews anyways... ^.^;;; I need AT LEAST 3 emails before the 6th chapter so get your brains working!  
  
For no apparent reason, I decieded to time myself to see how long it took me to write out this Authors note. It took 9 minutes, 12 seconds, and 56 milliseconds. Hooray for me. Loooong Authors note, ne?  
  
* * *  
  
Lily and James sat next to eachother at the table, there weren't any other seats. Petunia was glaring daggers at all of the Potters in turn. She had been invited back down to dinner to James and Lily's dismay. She had practically broke James' foot on his way down the stairs with her three inch heels. Lily had to pull the back of his shirt to stop him from attacking Petunia. he would have been out of there before he could say 'Quidditch' if he had attacked her or anyone for that matter.  
  
But Petunia was still as dangerous as ever. She had her plate of spaghetti: Snd it was ready to his Mrs Potter in the face.  
  
"Petunia!" Lily whispered in frustration. "Don't you dare!" Lily turned to James and nudged him in the shoulder.  
  
"What?" James said through a mouth of Garlic Bread.  
  
"Do you have your wand?"  
  
"Wha- Lily! You've changed! You want to break the law of the restriction of magic for ... uh, something or the other?" James said  
  
"No! I do not want to break the law for the restiction of magic for underage witches and wizards that only stands for us though July 17- September 1!"Lily whispered, quoting a textbook." I wanted to scare Petunia!"  
  
"I don't have mine, but my mum does."  
  
"Oh, well that's a great help. We can just go up to her and ask , ' Mrs. Potter, may we borrow your wand? All I want to do is just hex my litte sister over there! That's all!' Oh yes, smashing Idea James." Lily whispered.  
  
"Lily, jeez, calm down... Ah ha! I just had an idea..." James whispered evily.  
  
"James, do be careful, she may be a tuck up little bitch, but she's still my sister..." Lily said, worrying for her sister's life after James was through with her James tapped Petunia on the shoulder. She turned around and found James pretending to curse her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shreiked. "HE'S GOING TO KILL MEEEEEEEEE! HELP ME!!!!" Petunia shouted pointing at James who had gone back to eating his pasta with lightning speed. Lily had to eat to stifle a laugh. But they both suddenly paled. She was a hair away from revealing the Potters and Lily's secret. (In case you didn't remember, their secret was being witches and wizards, OBVIOUSLY!)  
  
"Petunia! What in God's name are you screaming about?" Mrs. Evans said, very embarrased with Petunia.  
  
"They're all..." She said, but Mrs. Potter had put a silencing charm on her. Lily could see her put her wand away. Mrs. Potter, Lily could see, had leaned over the table and whispered to James,  
  
"I started to suspect she knew... Did you tell her? Or for that matter, did you tell Lily? And James Potter, when we get home, we are going to have a little talk about what happened in that young lady's room..." James turned a bright shade of red from what his mother at said.  
  
"Mum, I told you, it's not what it looked like... Why would I do that to someone I didn't even know?"  
  
Petunia was still wandering around the room trying to get out what she wanted to say.  
  
"Melissa, Andrew, We're sorry, we have to go... It's getting late." Mr. Potter said, sensing danger.  
  
But he was too late. Petunia had grabbed her plate of Spaghetti and threw it at Mrs. Potter.  
  
"PETUNIA MARIAN EVANS! YOU GO UPSTAIRS THIS INSTANT!" Mrs. Evans shrieked at her daughter before turning to Mr. and Mrs. Potter."I'm so sorry Harold, Theresa, James, I don't know what got into Petunia this evening, I really didn't mean for any this to happen. It's all really very embarrasing. Petunia, What did I say? Go to bed! NOW!"  
  
"We're very sorry, please don't judge Petunia by her actions, she's usually a very well behaved girl, I'm not sure what has gotten into her tonight... Let me get a napkin for you... here you go." Mr. Evans said numbly.  
  
Petunia was halfway up the stairs when she stopped and walked down the stairs and walked over to The Potters.  
  
And flicked them off.  
  
Her mouth formed the words "Fuck you."  
  
* * *  
  
When James and Lily had gone back up to her room James was the first to break the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry, but your little sister is a fucking bitch!" He kicked the foot of the bed. "Can you believe it?A muggle insults outr family and totaly disgraces us! My mum even had the chance to hex her head off but NO! The muggle-wizard friendship is too important!" He said, deciding to let his anger out on Lily's pillow.  
  
" Yea, on Tuesday she figured out that you guys were a wizrding family. She said that we were all a bunch of fucking freaks and that she hated up..." Lily's eyes began to fill with tears when she got to this part. "And... she said that as far as she was concerned... she..." She began to cry. "Didn't have a sister at all..."  
  
"Lily... I'm so sorry..." James said, sitting down on the bed next to her. He put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm acting like such an idiot... I know... but it hurts so bad..." Lily sobbed. James hugged her. he wasn't even sure why. This was the girl he was supposed to hate. The girl whose life was the worst peice of Junk the dear lord had ever made... or was it... he couldn't help but feel sorry for her... he couldn't help but...not hate her... she had it hard enough at home.. he wasn't even sure why he tried to make her school life a living hell...  
  
"I'm really, really sorry Lily... that I've been so... horrible to you at school... you don't deserve that... living with a bitch like Petunia, you don't deserve the things I do to you Lily..." James said, his voice cracking.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily was shocked. Why was James crying? It couldn't be true! James doesn't have a heart! Or does he... Lily flushed. She just seemed to notice that James had his arm around her... This couldnt' be James. No, not James Potter. He doesn't have a heart. He's just something that's there to make her life a living hell. James... actually had feelings. No, that's not right. This was all just a big prank. Lily broke free from James' arms.  
  
"I can't believe you!" She shouted, her face streaked with tears. "You jerk!" she slapped him.  
  
"Wha- what did I do to you?!" James said timidly. What was this girl's problem? Most girls at Hogwarts would be swooning over him if he opened up to them like this... He had never even opened up to Sirius, his best friend, like this, and she slapped him? What a bitch!  
  
" You liar! Why would someone like you care about someone like me?! Just... get out." She said, hanging her head, tears spilling onto the carpet.  
  
"Lily..." James said, extending his hand.  
  
"Don't touch me you, you..." Her eyes filled with burning anger. What he was, he never found out. She started crying harder.  
  
"Bye." he said, walking to the door.  
  
"Goodbye." Lily said angrily.  
  
But he turned back to her and touched her hand.  
  
"Lily. I do like you. A lot. Lily. I really do," Lily's heart was beating rapidly. "But not like that." Her heart fell to her feet. " I would love to be your friend. What do you say?"  
  
Lily couldn't help but be angry at him for making her act like a fool and cry. Cry her eyes out. In front of him. This was all a load of Bullshit. As soom as he got home he was going to send an owl to Sirius and Remus.  
  
"James Potter. You don't care about me. I know you don't. You can't change your feelings for someone in one night. You've positively hated me for the past five years. Why would you suddenly be my absolute best friend tonight? Well, heres what I say. That's all bullshit. What do I say? No."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Sorry, I didn't like this chapter that much... writer's block... sorry. Remember to Read, Review and Email! I want at least 3 Emails and 40 reviews! Okay? Sorry this chapter isn't very long... I'm not good at writing long chapters! Thank you everybody! I honestly didn't think that I'd get to a fifth chapter!  
  
Love always,  
  
Yumiko 


	6. The Dinner Party: Part 2

Hello! I'm Baaaaack! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for making you wait so long to read chapter 6!!  
  
Thank you times a million to...  
  
Bunni chan- Your emails really helped me, I don't know how... they just did!!!! :)  
  
Ashlynn Black- Thank you times 1 gazillion billion!!!! I think that I'll dedicate this chapter to you. ^_^  
  
Okei, I'm too lazy to type in everyone so sorry if I didn't mention you, but still, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH EVERYONE!!!!!  
  
And the moment you've been waiting for....  
  
CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----------------  
  
James stood there. Numb with anger. What kind of bitch was she? He had to resist the urge to smack her, he would never hear the end of it and she'd probably try to find a reason to expell him the coming year.  
  
"Lily, you have to believe me." James pleaded. Lily responded by turning her head away. "FINE! Be like that! I don't even know why I even tried to be decent to you! Yes, I know, I've gone out of my way to make your past 5 years at school a living hell only because you always do the same for me! Every time that I even think of doing something rotten you end up being the one that gets me in trouble! No one else! Only you... Why? Why do you despise me so much?" James half shouted stubbornly.  
  
"James Potter, how many times do you have to get in trouble to realize that the only reasong that I go out of my way to be the one to catch you is to... s-show you that it's wrong!" Lily lied, the only reason that she always seemed to catch him was because you always hurt the one you love... But her friend Tonya begged to differ, Lily could still remember how practically every night she would be doubled over with laughter, shouting STALKER! STALKER! STALKER! She shuddered to remember...  
  
* * *  
  
James stormed out of the room, why was he being nice to Lily Evans? His worst nightmare come true, having to be nice to Lily... ("I'm sure that she and Snape would make a good couple" James thought to himself) He laughed at that last thought, he was about to go downstairs but decided it better to check if there were any signs of tears on his face. When he got to the bathroom he observed his face.  
  
"You lucky bastard, how did you get so handsome?" He muttered to himself. Then he heard a tapping on the window. A snowy owl with ruby red eyes stared back at him. "Ah! Godric! Why are you here? I have mail, do I? Well you shouldn't have come to a muggle neighbohood you idiot! Geesh..." He opened the window and took the note off of the leg of the Lupin's pet owl.  
  
The note read:  
  
Prongs,  
  
Hey! It's Moony! Padfoot and I decided that since you got to go to the Evans' house for dinner, we'd come too next time! How about that?Perfect chance to pull a prank on Evans, eh? Well, We know that we should beware of her sister, seeing as Evans bitches about her all the time at school, but she's not that bad, is she? Well, Mum says that You should show your mum and dad the note that I've attatched on the back of this one, just don't let her find out about the huge joke we'll play on Evans, but don't worry, Padfoot and I are working on the plan as you're reading. Send us an owl back if we can!Well, thats about all that I have to say! See you around Prongs!  
  
-Moony  
  
ps- We'll have to have it before May 13, full moon *sigh*  
  
James folded up the first note and tore off the second one, he didn't bother to read it, he didn't care about old lady gossip.  
  
* * *  
  
James walked down the stairs and saw all of the adults were talking, he walked up to his mother and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me Melissa, yes James?" Mrs. Potter said with a rather peppy smile, what was wrong with his mother? He gave his mom a befuddled look that she returned with a blank stare.  
  
"Here." he muttered to her. She read it to herself and gave James a questioning look.  
  
"James! Don't you dare!" she whispered to him. What was she talking about? He looked at the note in his hand in horror- and realized that he had given his mother the not that Remus had given him.  
  
"Give that back!" He whispered back and handed his mother the note that was for her. She read it glancing up and glaring at him for a split second after each sentance. "Oh, Melissa, Andrew! You're going to be in for a big surprise when you hear this! Jamesie decided to give you all a pleasent surprise, this is from our friends the Lupins and the Blacks! You might want to call down the girls when you hear this!" Mrs Potter squeeled, what was with this fake peppy-ness? His mom was making him want to puke.  
  
"Oh, why Theresea?" Mrs Evans squeeled right back, Jame feared that Mrs. Evans' peppy-ness was real. "Lily! Petunia! Could you come downstairs please?!" Mr Evans' voice boomed throughout the whole house. Lily knew that something bad was coming, her dad didn't just yell for no good reason. He would have usually just came up and tapped on their door, well, maybe he was just trying to sound tough in front of the Potters, he tended to do that. She trudged down the stairs, the last thing that she wanted was to be stuck in a room with James for one more second. Why did she like him in the first place? She was halfway down the stairs when Petunia knocked her down the stairs by pushing her from behind. Petunia smirked evily and her cheekbones jutted out like a skeleton. This night was turing out to be horror movie-esque.  
  
* * *  
  
James blowed a rasberry her way when no one was looking which she returned by sticking her tounge out at him, ("how immature" she thought to herself.) The adults were downstairs eating cheesecake and sipping coffee before from what she could see. She sat on the couch and felt herself sinking. Mrs Potter gleamed as she stood up, but James could see her looking suspiciously at him out of the corner of her eye as to say "I'm gonna kick your butt later tonight about that note.", though he knew that his mother would never say that out loud to him, especially not in front of the Evans.\  
  
"Well everyone, James recently got a letter." Lily knew what was coming next. "And our friends, the Lupins and the Blacks have decided that since they have heard so many nice things about your family," Lily shuddered, Petunia increased her glare, James was reading his own note(most likely his letter from Sirius), and Mr and Mrs Evans beamed when they heard that someone had said nice things about them. This was not happening, it was a nightmare come true." They decided that they would like to come and visit some time soon, we'd all go out to dinner, doesn't that sound nice?" Mr and Mrs Evans jumped up and started giggling like Hyenas, how embarrassing could this night get? Her nother was usually acting like this but her father! Her father was acting like a valleygirl! James was snickering, this was horrible. "Well, I'm sorry but we have to go! We'll talk soon, okay guys?" Mrs Potter squeeled, Lily had been waitng for sooo long for this moment to come. As James was walking out the door he stopped in front of Lily and whispered,  
  
"I guess the Peace treaty is off."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N:Well, you thought that I had bad writer's block then? *Shudder* I'm sorry, but I just absolutely HATE writer's block... eurgh... help mee! How do you cure this stupid writer's block!?!?!?!?!!!! okei, I need alot of time for the next chapter, this time of year is the peak of all of the work at school, which I get alot of in the fisrt place, so I'm reaaaaaally sorry for taking so long, but I'll start on it as soon as I can, okei little lovies?  
  
Love always,  
  
Yumiko 


	7. Transfiguration Today

Chapter 7!!!!! OH MY GOD. This is so weird. I never thought that I'd get to 7... dear god help me.  
Thanks to...  
Hestia- I really love your story! You should update soon! Thanks for the review though! Did you wanna know why the parents were acting weird? They were just trying to put on an act so that they would look like muggles... so, yup, that's the only reason why ^^;  
Bunni chan- Same as above, you really should update soon too! ^-^ Thank you also!  
Leigh Black- Thanks for reviewing, and you should also update!!!!   
well I didn't get many reviews but still, I'm just having fun, the plot is changing as I write more so bear with me. I'm gonna try to make this a loooong chapter, seeing as I'm extremely bored. This chapter is a little bit Remus+Lily, but they'll come around eventually, don't worry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
chapter 7- Transfiguration Today  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily cursed her parents under her breath when she walked up the stairs, shaking her head.  
***  
James read his note over again. It only seemed better every time that he read it. They got back to the cat house and went home.  
"JAMES POTTER!" Mr and Mrs Potter barked at the same time.  
"Yes?" He said, grinning cheekily, reminding himself of Sirius.  
"What the hell- er, What was that?! First we catch you in that young lady's room..." Mrs Potter cut off there. he heard his father mutter,   
"Hormones..."   
"And now you're going to play a trick on a muggle family that the Blacks and Lupins don't even know?! What kind of son have I raised????" Mrs Potter shrieked. James stood up and went to his room. He had already gotten the 'What kind of son are you' lecture 3 times this week.  
***  
Lily grinned as she got a letter from Remus Lupin. He had apologized for anything that James and Sirius would have done at the coming dinner party. She was starting to get over James... more towards Remus now. She put the note under her pillow and scolded herself for acting like a ditz and falling for another one of the marauders. She went over to her desk and wrote:  
'Hullo Remus!  
Thank you for the note, but really, I'm not a dunderhead. It's not exactly a secret that you're the brains of ther marauders. Snd so you know, in advance, you're a bunch of assholes for the prank you're gonna play.  
Yours Truly,  
Lily Evans'  
She called for yuki and the owl came over to the desk, carrying a plush duck. It dropped the toy and snatched the letter with her claws.   
"Take this to the Lupins, blue chimeny, remember?" She cooed to the tiny owl. It hooted happily and flew out the window. A few moments later, another owl fluttered into her room, but left as abruplty as it had come.  
"Hogwarts!" She exclaimed, getting starry eyed. She snatched the grabbed the letter but looked at the calender first, it was far too early to be getting her letter! She sat on her bed and decided that she'd read it later.  
***  
Remus and Sirius both met up at a dim, dreary street.  
"Yo! Moony! You seen Prongs around?"  
"Nah, you?"  
"Nope, wonder where he is... we were supposed to meet here, no?" But as soon as he finished, a handsome white stag trotted up to them and stood under the streetlight.  
"Prongs!" Remus exclaimed. He transformed and grinned widely.  
"Lo Prongs." Sirius said mysteriously.  
"Something wrong Padfoot?" James said curiously.  
"No, it's just a bit cliche, meeting in a dark street, shrouted in mystery..." Sirius said quietly.  
"Cliche? I didn't know that was in your vocabulary, Padfoot!" Remus said harshly.  
"Oh shut up you over-grown dog." Sirius mumbled.  
"If I'm not mistaken, you're the dog." Remus said but was immediately cut off by James, who said,  
"So, where are we going? Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade?" They all grinned at eachother and at the same time said,  
"Hogsmeade." and they were on their way.  
***  
When they arrived at Hogsmeade, it was the dead of the night. Peter waved to them.  
"Wormtail!" They all shouted at the same time. He grinned and opened the door to Zonko's.  
"I got a part-time job here at Zonko's! This is the busiest hour so you best hurry and get inside!" he squeeked happily. Unfortunaely, he was right and the store was packed with witches and wizards. The only things they had left was "Change your enemie's accent" "fake trivia book" and "the talking map- give your enemies a fright!" They knew from experience that no one would touch those.  
"I'm sure that we have some stuff in the back, I'll give you a discout, but my manager would get angry if I gave it to you for free, but he'd notice the missing merchandise..." Peter whispered evily to his friends. They went down to the cellar and Peter had been truthfull, the cellar was filled with every product imaginable. All three of their faces cracked into evil grins. They stuffed their bags until they were sure that they would rip at the seams.  
"It's one in the morning, so I've still got 6 hours of work left, I'll see you all later!" He squeeked.  
"So long Wormtail! And thanks again!" Sirius chirped, positively jumping for joy. When they were a while away Sirius whispered,  
"Wow, having a rat for a friend can pay off... would have never guessed..." James and Remus laughed silently.  
***  
Lily opened the letter and read through it. Nothing apart from the norm... but as soon as she had thought that a peice of paper fluttered onto the ground. She picked it up and read it. She muttered something that sounded like "Why me...?" and stood up, pacing the room in thought.   
"Well, I'd best start packing now..." She said to herself. She went around her room picking out her clothes. She took all of her robes from her closet and stuffed some muggle clothes in there too. She put her wand on her pillow, they'd be leaving for Diagon Alley soon, she ran downstairs and told her parents that they had to go to Diagon Alley as soon as possible. They agreed when she told them and they were on their way to London in no time, Lily grinning like a cat in the frontseat. She tapped the three bricks and went into Diagon Alley and headed off to Gringotts by herself.  
"Mum! Dad! I'll see you back in the Leaky Cauldron later! Okay!" She shouted. When in Gringotts she met up with Remus and they shopped together. When they were having ice cream on a street corner they started to talk.  
"So how are the other Marauders?" Lily asked with fake happiness in her voice. She really didn't give a rat's ass if one of them was in the hospital on his deathbed.  
"Oh, they're all very good, Peter's got a job in Hogsmeade and James and Sirius are both working as bartenders in the Leaky Cauldron, although ever since they got their letter they've been skipping work." Remus said lightly.  
"So they're getting themselves fired, are they?" Lily questioned evily.  
"Well that's a rather harsh way of putting it, but yes, I would say that they're getting themseves fired..." Remus said with fake hurt in his voice.  
"Hehe... er, Remus, are you... uhm, a..." she lowered her voice.  
"Lily, am I what?" he asked.  
"a... a werewolf?" She said, her voice under her breath.  
Remus stood up suddenly. "WH-WHAT?!" He screamed. The whole street went silent and stared at Remus.  
"Remus, stop making a scene!" Lily yelled standing up. "It's just that, all the evidence points up to that conclusion!"   
"W-Well you- you..." He stammered, blushing. Was it that obvious? He stormed off.  
"Lupin! You're only proving my theory! You never said I was wrong, did you?" She said slyly. He just walked away. She ran after him.  
"I'm not going to tell anyone if you are, it's just that I'm not going to get anything out of Potter and Black, and I'm sure that they know." Lily said quietly when she had caught up to him.   
"Your ice cream is melting." He said, pointing to her hand that was covered in pink goop. She took out a napkin and wiped her hand.  
"You're changing the subject, now just tell me!" She said quietly.  
"Fine, I am. But I'm not telling you any more." He said, glaring into her eyes.  
"Thank you, that was all that I wanted to know." She said thankfully.  
"Evans?" Remus asked.  
"Yeah? What is it Lupin?" Lily said, raising her eyebrows.  
"You're too smart for your own good." He said, smiling.  
"And you're a very good actor." She said, grinning. "If I was a bit stupider I would have never guessed what you are, but it is a bit weird that every full moon you were out and that every morning after, you would be in the hospital wing with bite marks all over your arm." She said cleverly.  
"Oh no..." Remus said dejectedly.  
"Hm? What is it?" Lily said curiously.  
"I still have to go shopping, and well, I don't really enjoy it much..." He said as though it was very obvious.  
"Oh? So do I, we could go together." Lily said.  
"Alright. Do you have your list with you?" Remus said, peering at Lily's hand.  
"Yeah, right here." She said, extending the list in her hand. He took it and her heart leaped when her hand touched his. She flet her face go red but the feeling passed as soon as it had come.He looked at her quizzically.   
"Something wrong Evans?"   
"No, nothing." She said, she was acting so dumb. He looked at her list and compared it with his.  
"Okay, our first stop is..." He pointed to his list and then looked at Lily's list. He looked up. "You good in robes?"  
"What?" She said uncomfortably.  
"Do you need new robes?" He said  
"Oh? No. I'm good." She said, easing up a bit.  
"Me too, that means that we'll go to Flourish and Blotts." So they were on their way. Remus baught a copy of Transfiguration Today and was reading snippets of it out loud like Professor McGonnagall. Lily laughed merrily and Remus grinned. There was one thing that old marrried couples were looking at them and smiling, saying things like "Aww, isn't that sweet?" and 'Remember when you were courting me?" Lily would squirm uncomfortably when they would say this, but Remus didn't seem to notice, he was busy pointing out where the marauders had played pranks on people and recalled the good times they had had. Lily laughed quite forcedly and when they got to flourish and blotts they sat down at a table outside in the warm sunlight and compared lists.  
"Alright, we both need Transifuration- 16, that's bound to be in there. But I've never seen Mastering Psycics in there, even int the Divination section of the books..." Remus commented, furrowing his brow.  
"Probably a new book, we're bound to be the first ones to buy them, seeing as we've come about a month early!" Lily said gleefully.  
"And the usual books,Potions-16+, The Standard Book of Spells- Grade 6, A History of Magic- The 6th installment..." He said, skimming the list.   
"You take Muggle Studies?" Lily said, reading over his shoulder.  
"Yeah, although I don't reckon that I'll ever use it, seeing as I don't plan to ever leave that Wizarding world... and I only know about 2 muggles and that's Peter's parents."  
"Peter is a muggle-born?" Lily said.  
"Yeah, you care?"  
"No, I just didn't know, that's why the Slytherins hate you guys so much? You are frends with a muggle-born?"  
"That's one reason, they've got tons of others." Remus said. "But it's mostly just Snape's envy of James."  
"James? Why's he jealous of James?" She asked innocently.  
"Let's go inside now." He said, changing the subject. Remus made his way to the door, Lily staring after him quizzically.  
"Strange." She muttered, walking in behind him.  
When they had bought their books they headed to Gringotts to take out money for lunch. They made their way to a resturaunt that was very popular with Hogwarts students, The Secret Keeper.  
"Quite an interesting name... " Lily noted. "It sounds like the Fidelius Charm..."  
" That's the rumour, people say that when the Goblins in Gringotts rebeled, they had used the Fidelius Charm to save this entire part of Diagon Alley. They were so greatful to the secret Keeper that they named a restraunt after him, an interesting thank you gift, but I don't know, it pays off if you're hungry..."  
"Oh? Who was the Secret Keeper?" Lily asked.  
"Well, who's still alive that's old enough to be the secret keeper? I thought that it would be obvious,that someone as clever as you would have guessed..."  
"Just quit the insults and tell me!" Lily said with mock anger. He gave her a blank look.  
"Fine, it was... no, I don't think that I'll tell you." He grinned. It was her turn to give him a blank look.  
"You're acting like Sirius." She said blankly.  
"What a nightmare." He said back. The waiter brought them their food. Remus ate his lasagna quietly and Lily sipped her water without talking. Lily looked up at Remus.  
"You done reading Transfiguration Today?" Lily asked.  
"Yep, you wanna read it?"  
"Yeah, I don't usually get to read wizarding newspapers, seeing as I'm of muggle descent." Lily said.  
"Really? I wouldn't have thought so, you're a lot more clever than the other muggle borns, not to say that all muggle borns are a bunch of dunderheads, but you comprehend things that even somepure bloods don't. Take Snape and Malfoy for instance, they're both purebloods and you've got twice the brain capacity as them combined." Remus said pleasently.He could make insulting Slytherins into an compliment. Lily's mother ran up to her.  
"Lily-darling! It's time to go!" She said, panting. "And why did you have to choose the hardest place to find?" She finally noticed Remus.  
"Hullo Mrs Evans, I'm Remus Lupin, from Lily's school!" He smiled and said. Mrs Evans seemed taken aback.  
"L-Lupin?" She stammered. Lily paled. She whispered to Remus,  
"My mum thinks that the Lupins are a muggle family! And that The Potters and Blacks are muggles too!"   
"Lupin? No, I'm Remus Rupin." He said quickly. Lily snickered. ("Nice cover-up." she thought)  
"Oh, I thought that you said Lupin! That's a name of a m-moogle... is that right?"  
"Muggle, mum."  
"A m-muggle family that we know!" She said laughing. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Remus, but we must be going. Alright?"  
"Just a second, could I ask Lily something?" He asked.  
"Oh course, I hear from her Transfiguration teacher that she's a genious when it comes to Transfiguration!" She said smiling.  
Remus pulled her away and whispered something in her ear. She blushed very visibly.   
"Erm, okay Remus. I really have to go. I'll talk to you later, owl me!" She said running to her mother. While they were walking away her mother said,  
"What did he want to know?"  
"Oh, he had a question about the essay in Divination." She lied.  
"Oh, did you help him?"  
"I think so..." She said, tapping the bricks and walking through the path. 'But I'm not sure."  
***  
A/N:ooh, so long. Well, not really. But it was fun. ^_^ Review! Review! And thank you for reading to chapter 7! If you like it could you tell your friends about it? I'm having so much fun... know what's the most fun part of fanfiction? You know what's gonna happen and no one else does... dunno why that's so fun... it just is. ^^;;; well that's all I have to say...  
Love you always,  
Yumiko 


	8. NICE ONE MOONY!

Okei, I started this before I even posted chapter 7 so I'll thank all of my chapter 7 reviewers next time. My sister recently got a White Stripes CD and I was writing this in the car while I was listening to it so I ended up working 2 of the songs into the next chapter, so bear with me. Has anyone else bought maladroit by Weezer? It's such a good cd! oh, that's off the subject, here you go. By the way, I AM A RICKMANIAC NOW!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 8- NICE ONE MOONY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Remus got home he started to pack his bags. He packed all of his new books, his robes and his letter. He read the note that all the prefects had gotten again. He growled- HE GROWLED. he squinted at his hands. His body began to go rigged. He shook tremendously. Hair sprouted all over his body, claws grew where fingernails used to be, his robes ripped as he ran into his closet and with some trouble, locked himself inside.  
***  
When Remus awoke the next morning he was sprawled on his closet floor. He squinted at his hands again and sighed. no hair. Every muscle in his body ached. he stumbled as he tried to get to his bed, but with no success. He collapsed in front of his bed. This transformation had been so much more severe than his others... but why? He managed to climb onto his bed and was about to fall asleep when his mum knocked on his door and said,  
"Remus? Remus, are you okay honey? I guess I forgot that yesterday was a full moon..."  
"I guess you did." He grumbled angrily.  
"Look, I'm sorry honey, but will you unlock this door?"  
"Can't."  
"Why ever not?"  
"I had a bad night."  
"Alright, I'll bring you your breakfast" After retreaving the breakfast she took out her wand, tapped the door and said, "Alohomora!" and the door flung open. His mother set the tray on the table and took his temperature.  
'Mum, it's useless, you know why I feel like this."  
"You may be a werewolf, but it's not impossible for you to get a fever."  
"Right. You know why I feel like this, and it's not a fever." he said stubbornly. He ate breakfast, fighting unconciousness. He picked up his orange juice and lost the fight. He fainted.  
  
***  
  
Remus squinted. His head spun like a top. He stood up and looked around. There was a small room, all that was inside was a tall chair and a fire place, no exit.  
(A/N: OOH, WONDER WHO. This is so cliche, but I needed to have it happen for the story to make sense later.)  
Remus looked behind him and a snake crept towards the chair. This wasn't reality... the snake had just went right thorugh his leg... what was happening? He saw a short, thin-haired man apparate, he looked almost like...  
"Wormtail!" He shouted, but it couldn't be Peter, he was much older.  
"Hello Wormtail..." The man in the chair said, his voice sent chills down Remus' spine. "When will you disclose the information about the Potters to me?!" Remus froze. The Potters? This was the future... and James had a family.  
"Very soon my Lord, they're still convinced that Sirius Black is best for the job!" and they had used the Fidelius charm...  
"It's only a matter of time before I kill Lily, James and Harry Potter... but still, looking ahead in time, I think that I'll have a rather easy time finishing the parents... but that child." He said angrily, gazing into the fire. SON?! JAMES AND LILY HAD A SON IN THE FUTURE?! Remus' dreams were getting more and more bizzare... but still, he listened in.  
"The boy? Harry? I'll kill him if you want me to!"  
"WORMTAIL! DO YOU DARE INSULT MY ABILITY TO KILL A CHILD?!" The man screeched.  
"No, Master, Lord! I would never!"  
"Wormtail, go there and persuade them to disclose the information to you! I'll be forced to punish you further if you don't!"  
"Yes, Lord."  
"Wormtail!"  
"Yes master?"  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
***  
  
Remus woke up and gasped for air. He pulled himself up and looked around. At first he thought that his eyes were failing him. It was all white. White furniture, walls, blankets, everything. Even his clothes were white. He looked over and he saw the marauders, Lily and his parents.  
"Moony!" The Marauders shouted at the same time. Lily smiled and waved and his parents smothered him in hugs.  
"Er- good morning!" He said entergetically.   
"Are you alright, Lupin?" Lily said with worry in her voice.  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Remus questioned.  
"Moony, you've been asleep for 3 days."  
"Oh... no wonder I'm so hungry..." Remus groaned, leaning back again. Peter grinned.  
"Here you are Moony, everyone at Hogsmeade heard that you were in the hospital and Madame Rosmerta told me to give you this." He said, handing him a butterbeer. Remus stared a bit frightened at Peter for a second but took it.  
"Thanks...Wormtail." he said hesitantly. But he took it and drank it. His mother fed him chocolate, he was pretty much fully healed by the end of the day. The nurse allowed 4 guests, they all had a round of rock, paper, scissors and the parents, James and Lily stayed. Sirius and Peter left sadly.  
  
The parents went to sleep fairly early but Lily, James and Remus were up very late talking. Remus seemed a bit subdued... that dream, was it a dream? It didn't seem like one. It seemed real. A foretelling of events? If he did give in to his emotions and ask Lily out, would Wormtail not betray them... however he did? Would the man still rise in power? He thought about this while Lily and James argued in the background, they sounded a mile away.  
"LUPIN!" Lily shouted. It appeared that they had been trying to get his attention for a while.  
"Hmm? What?" He asked sleepily.  
"How long have you been spacing out? We've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes!" James whined.  
"Well what's so important then?" Remus asked. James pointed to Lily.  
"She says I'm a prettyboy that doesn't have enought brains to fill and eggcup!" He whined. Lily giggled.  
"Hmm... too bad, you were thinking that no one would ever guess, did you?" Remus said, closing his eyes. James hit him on the head.  
"Hey! No abusing the hospital patient!" Remus said quietly. Lily pulled his sheets over his head, pulled a flower out of the vase and set it on his bed.  
"I put this flower here, in memory of Remus Lupin, who was savagely murdered by James Potter, his "friend," who killed him with his bare hands." Lily said quietly and broke into fake sobs. James stood up and hugged her dramatically. She broke down in his arms just as dramatically and Remus sat up. James and Lily both jumped.  
"ZOMBIE!!!!!!!" They both shouted at each other and ran to the other side of the room. Remus stood up and walked, dragging his feet behind himself and picked up Lily and put her on his shoulder.  
"Ooh, Lupin the muscle man!" Lily grinned. James laughed so hard that he fell over, clutching his stomach. Lily toppled over and fell onto the bed, Remus toppled over also, and landed next to her and James stood up. He ran over and jumped on the bed and Lily bounced to the front of the bed. Luckily the parents were in the other room or they would have woken up. Lily, James and Remus were up most of the night and barely got any sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning There was a knock on the door. Lily got up and rubbed her temples. She got to her feet and walked to the door. It was Dumbledore.  
"Headmaster!" She gasped.  
"Hello Miss Evans, are Mr and Mrs Lupin around?" He asked politely.  
"Room 246, Professor." Lily said. She noticed the look on his face. She realized how disasterous her hair must look. She ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Thank you Miss Evans, I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts." He said, his eyes twinkling. He shut the door behind him and she heard his footsteps echo down the hall. She walked back to her chair and fell asleep. She didn't care that it was 10:00 A.M.  
  
***  
  
"Kids... Kids..." Mrs Lupin whispered in their ears. Remus, Lily and James stirred and mumbled incoherently and got out of bed, yawning. Remus looked at his mother through squinted eyes.  
"Mmm... mum, where's the fire..." He mumbled.  
"Remus, get up, you too Lily, James." She said a bit more firmly.  
"Okay mum... c'mon Lily and James, time to wake up..." They stumbled out of bed and changed out of their pajamas (IN SEPERATE ROOMS YOU PERVS!!! -___-;;) into their regular clothes. Lily Slipped on blue tank top with Sunggle the bear on it and put on cargo-style khaki shorts. She pulled her hair into two braids and put on her make-up lazily. James squeeled perkily,  
"Like, omigod! Lily, you like, totally, like Smeared your like, mascara! Like, TOTALLY!" He pretended to twirl a lock of imaginary hair around his finger and chew annoyingly loud on a peice of imaginary gum. Lily glared.  
"Is that an insult?" She said, raising her eyebrows. James immediately backed away and shook his head.  
'N-NO MAA'M!" He said backing away further. She giggled and turned back to the mirror.  
"It better not be, or I'll stick a Slytherin on you, I'm sure that Severus would voulenteer!" James backed away further.  
"Er, that won't be necisarry."  
"Lucius?"  
"hm... maybe- I mean, no." Lily laughed like her teeth were having seisures. James groaned and walked out the door, leaving Remus and Lily alone. She looked behind herself in the mirror and saw Remus. She blushed and went back to her face again. Remus walked up to her and grinned.  
"You know, there is such thing as too much makeup." and he strolled out into the hall with James. Lily automatically dropped her eyeshadow and stood up.  
"I think that's enough makeup... yeah!" She actually inspected her face for the first time and noticed that James had been right, her mascara was sumdged.   
  
***  
  
"So, have you gotten your letter Padfoot?" Remus asked slyly.  
"yeah, but I haven't gotten the time to read it yet." He said. "Why? Is there something important in it?"  
"Hmm... wonder why Dumbledore's in my parents' room..." He said, changing the subject.  
"What's in that letter?" James asked stubbornly.  
"Why don't you read mine?" Remus said, handing James the letter. He read it aloud:  
"'You are cordially invited to the Annual Prefect's Ball at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
All prefects will arrive at Hogwarts one month in advance. Prefects will have a meeting every Tuesday and Thursday night to discuss ways to improve on your responsibilities.  
Who: Every prefect from Gryffindor,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw and Slytherin  
What:Will be invited to a Prefect's ball and will have full access to the entire castle (with the exception of the forbidden forest)  
Where: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
When:Arrival: August 1st, Prefect's ball: August 25th  
We hope to see you there,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House'" James looked at Remus.  
"Who are you gonna ask, Moony?" He asked.  
"I've already asked someone." He replied with a hint of pride. James scowled.  
"How come girls fall head over heels for you, but treat the rest of us marauders like ground up scarabs?" He complained.  
"How should I know?" he said, "It comes naturally!" This didn't cheer James up at all.  
  
***  
  
In her head, Lily was making a list of all of the names of the prefects in their year.  
'Hmm... I know the Hufflepuff prefects are... Jennifer Haugan, Allysa Hawthorn, Kerry Hennessy and Joe McGrath... Ravenclaw... Hannah Lehman, Stella Fundingsland, and... Luke Carughwell... Gryffindor...well DUH. James, Remus, Sirius and I obviously. Slytherin... Kay... I can't remember her last name now... and obviously Snape and Malfoy.'  
"Lileeeeee!!!!" Mrs Evans shouted down the hall. Lily dropped her bag out of shock.  
"Mum! You scared me half to death!"  
"Sorry dear, it's just that I was so glad to see you! I was so worried!" She said, enfulging her in a giant hug.  
"ER- fenks mum, but cud hoo gerrof me?" She said, her face being squished by the hug.  
"Oh? Alright."  
"What did you have to be afraid of?" She asked, but Lily's mum was distracted by something else.  
"James... James Potter??" She said happily. James froze.  
("Nice one James..." he thought)  
"Oh? Mrs Evans! Why are you here?" He asked looking at Lily pleadingly. She shrugged weakly.  
"Well one of Lily's friends from school was in the hospital and she and a few of her other friends were staying over-night with him..." She said giddily. At that moment Remus burst out the door.  
"James! You forgot your stuff in my room!" He said. Mrs Evans looked at James strangely.  
"Oh mum! Did I tell you that James walked into the wrong room by accident and he met me and Remus? He did!" Lily said quickly. "Well, let's get going mum!" She said, dragging her mother out of the hall. Mrs Evans waved goodbye to them quickly and they walked out the glass doors. Remus stooped down and picked up Lily's bag.  
"She dropped it... strange that she should leave so abrubtly..." Remus said quizzically.  
"Oh... her mum doesn't know that we know each other... she thinks I'm a muggle." James said quietly.  
"A MUGGLE?! THAT'S A SCANDAL!" Remus said over-dramatically. James looked at him blankly.  
"Shut up." He muttered.  
  
***  
  
July 31st came and passed and before Lily knew it she was boarding the Hogwarts Express. She waved to Sirius, James and Remus and boarded the train, sitting down in a compartment with the other female prefects.   
"So Lily, what did you do this summer, Lily?"Jennifer, Hannah and Stella all asked. Lily backed away a little, she was being confronted so forwardly by the most popular girls in the school.  
"Well, my summer blowed. I had to survive a dinner party with James Potter, my sister acted like more of a bitch than ususal, and my parents almost made me survive another dinner party with the Potters, Blacks, and Lupins! Luckily, my letter came early. I've never been happier to be a prefect..." Lily said naturally.  
"But aren't you all prefects this year?" Kay asked.  
"It's not so much the Marauders, it's my sister that made it suck so bad."  
"Oh, well look how lucky you are! One girl and the three most desirable guys at the school all in the same commonroom, all alone..." Jennifer said dramatically.  
"Jen, you are a hopless romantic." Hannah put in. Jennifer nodded fervently.  
"Well, you are lucky to be in a commonroom with Remus. He's so hot!" Allysa commented. They all giggled and nodded. Lily and Hannah were the only exceptions, instead of giggling, they were fighting nausea.  
  
***  
  
Sirius, James and Remus piled into one compartment.  
"So, we're all prefects, eh? What a drag... Well the only prefects we have to fear are the Slytherins and Evans."  
"Yeah, they're out to get us." They talked for a while until the train started to move, then they could move and put their new plan into action.  
--  
"Knowing the Slytherins, they'll try to steal all of the food before it gets to us when the food cart goes around." Remus said as they snuck around the corridor and to the food tray. James and Sirius agreed. "I'll set up the trap that it sould go off as soon as it gets to the first stop and the witch behind the tray is at the next compartment..." Remus said, skillfully concealing the pranks inside the candy. "If everything goes according to plan, she should stop at the Slytherins first..." About 3 minutes later the snack lady came around the corridor. And they heard it.  
BANGBANGBANG!  
Friewords, dungbombs, bewitched cockroaches, skunk fumes, slimy newts and girls' screams filled the once serene air. The marauders gaffawed but stopped when they realized that those weren't Slytherins screaming.  
"SHIT!" Remus shouted.  
"NICE ONE MOONY!" Sirius and James yelled angrily. They ran to the girls' compartment and opened the door.  
"What the hell is going on in here?!" Sirius yelled to them. Lily's face contorted with rage as Hannah pulled a newt's severed head out of her hair.  
"YOU ALL KNOW PERFECTLY WELL!" She shouted, her voice full of malice. The Slytherins ran in abrubtly.  
"What have you dunderheads done now?!" Snape said calmly, but his voice shook with laughter at the sight of the girls, covered in lizard, skunk fumes, dungbombs and such. Malfoy rushed over to Hannah who batted his arm away.  
"GET OFF ME YOU IDIOTIC SLYTHERIN." Hannah growled dangerously. Lucius struted back over to Snape, not looking slightly abashed.  
"What do you mean, what did WE do?" James said angrily. "How can you jump to the immeadiate conclusion that we did this?" Snape and Malfoy sulked and prowled out the door.  
"Potter, Black and Lupin!" Lily shouted again, pushing them down onto the seats. "You dunderheads! You idiots! What the hell were you thinking? You're all prefects! This will cost Gryffindor twice as many points!"  
"Actually, we were thinking that WE DIDN'T DO THIS!" Sirius yelled.   
"DON'T LIE TO ME, BLACK!" Lily yelled back.  
"Okay, I'll admit we did this. but we were aiming at the Slytherins." He smiled innocently. She lightened up.  
"Well if that's the case, we have nothing to be angry at you with!" She laughed. The boys laughed nervously and shot each other exasperated looks.  
"We'll just... be... going now... see you around ladies..." James said, scooting towards the door. Kay looked at bit peeved after they had left.  
"You know, I do have a reason to be angry with them, I am a Slytherin you know!" She said, obviously trying to keep her temper.  
"Oh, of course, Kay! We don't blame you!" Hannah said quickly. "Besides, we all kind of have a reason to hate James anyways." She said wisely.  
"Oh? Why?" Kay said half-interested.  
"Well, for making Lily's dinner party a complete disaster!" She said.  
"Why did I have to owl you after the dinner party?" Lily said mock-angrily.   
"You should never disclose your secrets to me, I'm an open book!" Hannah laughed. Lily laughed along and soon all the girls were laughing hysterically.  
  
***  
  
Peter was wiping off the counter at Zonko's whena new customer came through the door. Not a kid, but a young man. He kept his hood up.  
"Hello sir!" He squeaked. "Would you liek to speak with the manager? I'm sure that you don't want to buy any of these practical jokes, now, do you?" He said good-naturedly.  
"Actually, I've come for you. Do you know one James Potter?" The man spat coldly. His voice sent chills down Peter's spine, like nails on a chalkboard.  
"Y-Yes... why do you ask? What should I address you as? Mr...???" From under his closk Peter could see the man smile.  
"Lord."  
  
***  
  
Sirius slept for the rest of the trip, Remus was in deep thought (most likely about his next transformation), and the only other prefects were friends of Slytherins (or Slytherins, themselves) or girls. This left James in a somewhat boring situation. He stood up and walked sown the hall. He sighed and mentaly punched himslef. Sliding the door open, he walked into the girls' compartment. An awkward silence filled the room as every head turned toward James. Stella Fundingsland gave him an angry look, like he had done something wrong. A few girls gave him devilish looks, a few made room for him and Lily turned her head away. Jennifer Haugan, an EXTREMELY popular Hufflepuff was telling her friend Hannah about all of the guys she had met that summer.  
"Did I tell you about Steve? Demetrio? Russell? Andrew? Scott? Freddie? Gareth? Dom...?" She went on and on. Hannah was just reading a dictionary of japanese language and only half giving her attention to Jennifer. Jennifer stopped, ran her fingers though her blonde hair and blinked her blue-green eyes and waited for a response.  
"Well?" She asked.  
"Well... what?" Hannah said, looking up for the first time in a while. James watched them continue their incredably stupid conversation.  
'how many guys did you meet?" She said, batting her lashes at James.  
"Luke." she said simply. James laughed at the look on Jennifer's face. All the girls turned to give him a quizzicall look. He cleared his throat.  
"Why, James? What ever is so funny?" Hannah said in a fake-flirty voice. Everyone gave her a confused look. "I was just kidding." She said blankly. They only gave her more confused looks. "Look at James!" She yelled pointing to James. All the heads turned to look at James as Hannah quickly turned back to her page in her book. A blond Hufflepuff, Kerry Hennessy, sat down next to James and said in a misty voice,  
"So James, how are you...?" Hannah snickered into her dictionary and Jennifer just shook her head. Lily whispered something to Allysa and they both snickered quietly.  
"Er... good." He said uncomfortably as Kerry scooted closer and closer. Not many girls were this... touchy-feely.  
"You know, I think I'm gonna leave now... see you all later..." James said awkwardly. They all waved goodbye and Kerry frowned.  
"Good bye Jamesie!" She yelled back. James could hear the great gaffaws of the Slytherins in the compartment across from the girls.  
  
***  
  
In the hall James heard one of the girls leave the compartment. It was Stella.  
"James Potter." She said serenely. She walked over to him quietly and he backed up against the wall. She put her hands on her hips. "James Potter, if you do anything with your stupid friends to harm Lily in any way, you'll be sorry. Not because of me or anyone else, in the future, it could ruin your chances with her. Don't ask how I know this, just don't play anymore pranks on her. Please, James, you have to trust me on this one. I probably sound like a loony, but I'm dead serious." She finished with a smile. James sighed when she left. For some reason James had the feeling that she was going to punch him. When James returned to the compartment Sirius and Remus were beside themslves with laughter.  
"FUNDINGSLAND IS A LOONY!!!!" Sirius chortled. Remus was laughing too hard to talk.  
"I'd get up if I were either of you, if someone walks in and sees you rolling around on the floor like that they may suspect something." James said angrily and sat down. They both stopped laughin abruptly.  
"That's disgusting, Prongs." Sirius said quietly. Remus nodded as they both got up and sat down again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: SO LONG!!! I'm sure that it's full of typos though... try to overlook them, cause my spellchecker is screwed up -_-' Please Read and Review! Well, you've already read it.... So time to review! hehe... *lol* I loved that chapter. *laughs her arse off* That was fun!  
Love always,  
Yumiko the Rickmaniac 


End file.
